


Sing To Me

by pastelpunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm not sure what to tag this as honestly, it's sad, this made me cry while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunk/pseuds/pastelpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going great. Tour was taking a break and Louis and Harry couldn't wait to spend all of it cooped up inside of their flat together. That is, until a wet road and drunk driver twist their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

It was like every other morning for the young couple; their bodies were tangled and pressed together perfectly under the sheet that even seemed to much during the summer heat. Due to the heat, both bodies were only wearing boxers and even then they cuddled together like they needed the extra body warmth. The smaller of the two was cuddling up to the others back with his arms wrapped around his torso, acting as the little spoon just like Harry liked. Pale streaks of sunlight were intruding into the room against the bright orange curtains that Harry hated with a passion but kept because Louis loved them. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, the sun slowly crept across the floor. It silently slid up the bed and onto the sleeping forms, one stray beam creeping up onto Harry’s pillow.

As the light slowly woke him up, Harry sighed softly and buried his face into the pillow he and Louis were currently sharing. It smelled like both of them and of last night’s activities, making Harry take a few deep breaths as a smile broke out onto his hidden face. Eventually, he turned his face into the sun again and basked in the warmth for a moment before carefully detangling himself from still-sleeping Louis. As he slowly got out of bed, the older man let out a dejected sound and his hands sleepily roamed the spot where Harry had been moments before. With a sleepy grunt, Louis grabbed the pillow from under his head and hugged it to his chest instead.

Harry chuckled and watched his boyfriend cuddle with the pillow for a moment longer before moving over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of sweats. He clumsily tugged them onto his lower half as he left the room, softly closing the door behind him. Down in the kitchen, Harry set about making omelets with sweet peppers and cheese in them. He gather the eggs and peppers and cheese, juggling these items in his one arm as he swiftly turned on the stove top and set a pan down. Not so carefully putting the items on the counter, he hummed to himself as he began cooking.

While he was in the middle of making Louis’ omelet, he heard the sound of Louis loudly making his way down the hall. Grinning to himself, Harry got a plate down and skillfully transferred the food onto the plate. As he turned around with the plate and fork, he watched Louis trudge over to the island and plop down onto a stool, rubbing his eyes. Harry set the food in front of Louis with a kiss on the cheek before getting his own food and sitting next to him.

“Thanks Haz,” Louis grinned and cut a piece of his omelet, stabbing it with his fork and putting it into his mouth. As the two ate in a comfortable silence, Harry noticed that the food had woke Louis up considerably. It made him happy, in a sense.

“So what do you want to do today? ‘Cause the we have almost two weeks until the next tour leg and I don’t want to just sit around this flat the entire time.” Louis said, pushing his plate away and facing Harry, who was eating just about as slow as he talked.

“Uhm, wanna go shopping around town?” He suggested, taking another bite of omelet. Louis thought before nodding.

“Sounds nice and relaxing, which I think we both need. But let’s not leave until later.” Louis hopped off of the barstool and grabbed Harry’s arm, dragging him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Harry sat down on the couch and Louis sat next to him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and cuddling close to his side as Harry found the remote among a blanket and flipped on the telly. Despite the growing heat outside, neither boy wanted to get up to turn on the air conditioning or pull away from the embrace so they settled down on the couch in a tangle of limbs and stolen kisses.

And so the next few hours were spent like that; going between watching each other with heart filled eyes, stealing kisses and watching the old reruns of Friends. Nothing was spoken between the two in that span of time because when they were with each other, words weren’t really, truly needed. Just one quirk of an eyebrow or a small tug at the corner of their lips or a mischievous glint in their eyes could tell the other everything they needed to know. They had discussed this many times and they always came to one conclusion; they were utterly, simply, undeniably in love.

It had always seemed like Fate had meant for it to happen for them. They had went to the same concert for The Script; after watching old X-Factor clips they noticed how even before they were a band, they were always so near each other; when they were formed as a band, Louis and Harry had instantly attached themselves to the other in a tight hug. Then came the moments after they had met. Every moment in the X-Factor house and behind the scenes of concerts and in the tour bus and at home and Leeds. Especially Leeds, it was the first true place Harry and Louis had ever discussed their feelings for each other, in a tent away from everybody, in hushed, confused voices before their lips crashed together. They had kissed before but this one had meant so much more, felt so different that it made Harry’s chest swell with a new found love for the older boy that made it impossible not to want to protect and care for and love him.

With one last soft kiss to Louis’ hair, Harry shifted his weight. “Let’s start getting ready. We can cuddle and relax more tonight, okay?” The older boy exaggerated a sigh before untangling from Harry. He held his hand out and the younger took it, following Louis up to their shared room.

A short while later, both boys were dressed in weather appropriate clothing and Harry was sitting on the bed, tying his white shoes onto his feet as Louis sat next to him, playing some noisy game on his phone. The ringer on Louis’ phone broke the silence, causing them both to jump slightly. Glancing over, Harry managed to catch a glimpse of Niall’s contact photo before Louis answered it and help the phone to his ear.

“What up, Niall? IS this important?” He started bouncing his leg as the Irishman answered. Louis groaned softly. “Do I have to, Ni? Harry and I were just about you go- Alright, alright. Calm down. Breath. I’ll be right over.” He ended the call and looked over at Harry, a slightly crease in his brow. Knowing the call was from a very persistent Niall, Harry already had an idea on what was going to come out of Louis’ mouth.

“Niall and Liam had another damn fight and he wants me to come be the median. I don’t know why Zayn can’t do it for once. It’s always me,” He whined almost child-like.

“Just go help him. We have all day and the rest of the break.” Harry chuckled, returning the hug Louis gave him.

“Thanks Hazza bear. I’ll make it up to you tonight!” He pecked his boyfriend’s lips before dancing out of the room and down to their car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been 45 minutes before Harry felt his phone buzz on the couch besides him. He was playing around on Twitter, tweeting a few fans and following a few. In his mentions, he grinned softly at all of the positive Larry messages as he chose to ignore the less positive ones. He never understood it really; why hate people you’ve never even met personally or even the said person’s partner? He was happy and he just wished people would respect that. Picking up his phone, Harry smiled at the message.

‘hey babe! on my way home.’

‘great, can’t wait. What were Li and Niall fighting about? .x’

‘what they usually are fighting about.’

‘that sucks. everything get fixed though?’

‘yeah, thankfully. made them hug.’

Harry put his phone back down only for it to vibrate again, seconds later.

‘oh, haz?’

‘yeah? .x’

‘before I get home, could you find my sunglasses? the aviator ones?’

‘sure thing! .x’

Harry closed his laptop lid and got up off the couch, stuffing his phone into his back pocket as he went over to the living room and dining room; No glasses. Going upstairs, he searched the bedroom and living bathroom; still no glasses. Frowning, Harry wracked his brain as he tried to think of where Louis would have put his glasses. Sighing, he went back downstairs to get the carton of milk to fill a glass. As he opened the fridge, he barked out a laugh before reaching in and pulling out Louis’ Aviator sunglasses, the lenses fogging around Harry’s fingers. Closing the fridge, Harry went and sat down on the couch, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

‘hey, found your glasses! .x’

‘really? where?’

‘in the fridge! how on earth did they get in there?’

‘the wanted to be too cool for you to wear them?’

This made Harry laugh as he closed the fridge and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch again.

‘just hurry home, okay? Love you .x’

‘will do! Love you too.’

Putting his phone down, Harry pulling his laptop back onto his lap and switched the tabs to Youtube and began watching random videos. About half an hour went by before he even bothered to check the time in the corner of the screen. Frowning, Harry picked up his phone and frowned deeper when he saw that he had to messages or missed calls. He knew for a fact that Niall and Liam’s flat was only about 20 minutes away, 15 if they sped. Harry pushed his fears down and put it to the fact that there was traffic. Sure, he was a little upset that Louis hadn’t called or texted him saying he was going to be late but Harry knew how absent minded Louis could be. Closing his laptop again, Harry flipped on the telly and held his phone in his lap as he waited for that call or text from Louis.

Twenty minutes passes and nothing. At this point, Harry started getting genuinely worried. Looking down at his phone, Harry typed out another message, asking Louis about where he was and that he couldn’t wait until he got home. Sighing, Harry glanced at Louis’ Aviators before going back to the cartoon on the screen.

Harry let another twenty minutes pass before deciding to ring up Louis. As the dialing tone played in his ear, he tugged softly at his curls.

“Hi, this is Louis!”

“Oh thank God,” Harry breathed. “Louis William Tomlinson, do you have any idea how worried I’ve been about you? I can’t believe-“

“I’m probably sleeping right now, so just leave your name and number if I don’t have it and I’ll get back to you once I wake up!”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he let his hand drop from his hair. The tone that let Harry know he could start his message sounded. “Uhm… Hey Lou. Give me a call back once you get this, yeah? Love you.” He ended the call and sighed, dropping his other hand and phone into his lap. He shouldn’t be this worried; there were several possibilities as of why Louis wouldn’t be answering his phone. It had probably slid under the passenger seat or was turned off or on silence or even dead. After a few more minutes of calming himself, Harry sent Louis another short text saying to call him.

Getting up, Harry stuffed his phone into his pocket and made his way into the kitchen. He quickly turned on the stove top on and set a brightly color kettle on top of the burner. As the water heated, he leaned back against the counter and watched the lime green kettle. Like the curtains, Harry thought it was tacky and didn’t match anything in their kitchen but Louis had picked it out so it was kept. Before making his tea, he sent Louis another short message that sounded a little more frantic than the last few: Probably because that’s how he was feeling. Picking up the mug, Harry went back to the living room and glanced at the Aviators that were still resting on the coffee table. Taking a sip, Harry held the mug between his thighs as he pulled his phone out again. Instead of going to Louis’ number, he went to Liam’s. It only took a few rings before he picked up.

“Hey Har. Why are you calling? Aren’t you out with Lou?”

Harry’s breath caught but he forced his voice. “Ah, no… That’s why I called. Did he go back to your place?”

“Nope, he headed straight back to yours to our knowledge.”

“He hasn’t made it back yet, Liam.”

“Have you tried calling or texting?”

“No, Liam. I didn’t think about that.” Harry started absentmindedly pulling at his hair again. “Of course I have! And he isn’t answering anything!”

There was beat of silence. “Well, maybe he’s busy planning something for your day out and wants it to be a surprise.” Liam offered.

“Yeah…” Harry took a deep breath. “You’re probably right. He’ll probably come home and make fun of me for freaking out like this. Sorry I snapped at you.”

“It’s alright. And hey, I’ll keep an eye and ear out for anything and let you know if I catch anything about where he is.”

“Thanks, Li. Bye.” Harry ended the call and dropped his phone onto the cushion besides him. He took his mug into his hands and took a sip. At this point, Louis should’ve been home an hour and a half ago at least. Harry was trying to sooth his nerves but he was probably just riling them up even more. Suddenly, his phone was ringing. Quickly picking it up, Harry frowned at the unknown number. Nevertheless, the pressed answer and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Harry Styles?”

“This is he. Who is calling?” He didn’t have time for these calls. For all he knew this would be the moment that Louis would try to call him and he wouldn’t pick up because some lady was calling over something that was probably a survey he didn’t want to take.

There was a brief pause and Harry almost hung up before the lady started talking again. “My name is Samantha Jennings and I’m an E.R. nurse at Whittier hospital. I’m calling to inform you that there has been a car accident involving Louis Tomlinson. He’s here at the hospital in critical condition…”

Harry didn’t hear anything else before he dropped his phone. His face instantly paled and he felt ready to throw up, combined with the thickness of approaching tears in his throat. Louis, his Louis, was in critical condition at a hospital. An actual hospital, a hospital where people have died and been diagnosed with sicknesses.

He was moving suddenly, almost on instinct, quickly grabbing his phone from the carpet and running out of the door. He didn’t even bother to grab shoes and was pretty sure he had left the front door hanging open- not that he cared either way. The only thing running through his head right now was LouisLouisLouisLouis. He tossed his phone into the passenger seat and climbed into the car that seemed to take too long to start. Without even paying any mind to the buckle, he backed out of the driveway much too fast and took off down the road.

A million thoughts were buzzing around in Harry’s head and he was barely paying attention to his surroundings. This wasn’t happening, Louis wasn’t in critical condition. Harry was still at home, waiting for Louis to get home, and had fallen asleep. This was just some horrid dream- no, nightmare- that his mind had made up to torture him. Harry’s foot pressed down on the pas pedal and he tore through a handful of stop signs and two red lights.

Next thing he knew, red and blue flashing lights caught his attention. Mumbling a curse, he slowed and pulled onto the shoulder of the road and not-so-patiently waited for the police officer. He hit the steering wheel and groaned, he didn’t have time for this.

Pushing his door open, Harry stuck his hands out to show he didn’t have violent intentions before stumbling out of the car.

“Sir, please get back in your car.”

“N-no, please. My boyfriend… he’s in critical condition at Whittier hospital. I n-need to get there. Please.” His voice caught and he wasn’t aware that he had been crying until now. Saying the words out loud seemed to make them so much more real, the situation so much more urgent.

“Well, shit. Get in your car and wait for me to pull in front. Follow me from here.” the officer turned and went back to his car, Harry following suit. As he closed the door, he slowly hit his head on the wheel until he saw the police car pull out.

The drive, which was probably only ten minutes, had felt like hours to Harry. He wished he could tell the cop to drive faster, to stop traffic, to do something. When they finally got there, Harry parked haphazardly in a spot before jumping out. He barley pushed the door closed before he was sprinting in through the front doors of the emergency center. He stopped at the desk and gripped the edge of it to still his hands. The lady behind it smiled at her but it quickly disappeared as she took in his clearly distraught appearance. Harry didn’t know why someone could find reason to smile in the emergency center of a hospital.

“Louis Tom-Tomlinson. Where is he? I got a call saying he was here.” Harry wanted to shake her because she seemed to be moving so horribly slow. “Please.” He begged desperately.

“Are you a family member?” She asked looking up at him.

Harry’s breath caught again and he almost broke down in another round of violent tears. He absolutely could not be denied to see Louis just because of silly little hospital rules. “He’s… he’s my fiancé,” Harry lied. He watched as the lady nodded and quickly paged someone before motioning for him to follow her. As they walked down the endless labyrinth of hallways, they met up with another nurse. Or maybe a doctor, Harry didn’t know.

“I’ll walk you through what happened and what’s going on, okay Harry? Now Louis was in a car accident and has sustained major injuries to…” Harry zoned out because, frankly, he didn’t want to know the details. He didn’t want to know what had hit Louis; he didn’t want to hear about how bad the injuries were. After countless halls, they finally stopped in front of a door. Harry heard Louis’ name and immediately went into the room, nearly breaking down at the sight he saw, a strangled sob escaping him as he put a hand over his mouth.

Lying on the bed, under a few blankets was his baby, the love of his life, his other half. A heart monitor was attached to Louis along with several other machines that, upon looking at every single one, made Harry’s heart constrict and the cold truth hit him like a brick, something that was so hard to ignore; Louis really was dying. As his presence was made known in the room, Louis turned his head lightly and Harry watched as a pair of dull, weakened blue eyes met his. Harry forced a small smile as he walked over to besides the bed and pulled over a chair.

“Hey Haz…” Louis croaked out quietly. Harry reached over and took Louis’ hand, his heart breaking when he felt the weak squeeze from Louis.

“Hi baby,” Harry grinned lightly, rubbing a small circle on the back of Louis’ hand with his thumb. Seeing Louis, who was usually so full of life and laughing and boundless energy, like this literally broke Harry’s heart. He wanted to go find a doctor and shake them and yell at them at them to make Louis better because this wasn’t how things were supposed to be.

“’M really sorry for messing up our plans.” Louis croaked out again, his face scrunching up with pain. It took all Harry had to not break down and cry.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not upset with you. Not one bit.”

“Promise?” Louis opened his eyes and looked at Harry again.

“Promise,” Harry nodded and squeezed Louis’ hand softly. The pair grew quiet and the only sounds were Louis’ shallow breathing and the heart monitor. Harry looked down at his and Louis’ hands, wiping a few strayed tears with his free hand. Usually Louis’ skin was so much tanner than his own, but right now, it appeared almost as if Louis’ skin was lighter and it looked so so fragile; like he almost had no more life in him.

“I love you so much, Harry. I really do.” Harry looked up at Louis and almost burst into tears as he saw the weak smile that was on Louis’ face. “And if I get out of here, I promise I’ll show you a million times over.” This time, a soft sob ripped through Harry and he squeezed Louis’ hand again, wiping away more tears.

“I love you too, Lou. I love you so damn much. And really?” He was trying to stay strong for Louis’ sake, he really was. Louis gave a small nod.

“Yeah. I’d love you every way possible and in a few years, I’d ask you to marry me.” Louis was smiling that little smile again and Harry’s breath caught.

“Oh, Lou.” Harry breathed, bringing Louis’ pale hand up and pressing a soft kiss to it. “And I’d absolutely say yes. And then we could adopt four kids.”

Louis closed his eyes and laid his head back, still grinning. “That’d be nice.”

“Yeah, baby. It would.” Harry watched Louis lay there before his eyes flickered over to the heart monitor. “Lou, baby? Could you open your eyes for me? I miss the pretty blue color they are.” Even if that blue is dull and tired. Harry thought, biting his bottom lip softly.

Louis complied, opening his eyes half way and turning his head to look at Harry. “I’m so tired though, Haz.”

“There they are, those blue eyes I fell in love with. Such a pretty color.” This time, Harry let his tears fall down his cheeks freely.

“Hey,” Louis said, trying to sound stern. “Don’t cry. I’ll be… I’ll be fine. Okay?” A sob wracked through Harry and he wiped away his tears with his free hand again.

“Okay, Lou. Okay.” Harry kissed Louis’ hand again and watched as he closed his eyes once more.

“Hey Harry?” He asked softly.

“Yes?” Harry answered immediately, softly squeezing Louis’ hand.

“Will you sing to me? I would really like that.” He opened his eyes the tiniest fraction to look at Harry. Harry bit his lip and nodded.

“What do you want me to sing?”

Louis’ brow scrunched up a little as he thought before relaxing again. “Hanging By a Moment?” He asked softly.

Harry nodded. “Of course, baby.” He thought about the song for a moment before beginning to sing. “Desperate for changing, starving for truth….”

This was tearing Harry apart and he wanted to break down and cry but he kept the tears out of his voice, for Louis’ sake. He knew how much Louis loved to hear him sing. For the first couple of lines, Louis had his half-lidded eyes open as he watched Harry softly sing to him and Harry was aware of this, watching Louis back.

“I’ll take your invitation, you take all of me now…” Harry sang, feeling Louis’ hand go slack in his. Looking in Louis’ eyes before they slipped closed, Harry knew it was time.

“I love you Haz,” Harry heart Louis breath out before the heart monitor ended in a flat beep. Harry stopped singing because Louis’ ear couldn’t hear him anymore. He leaned forwards and gently kissed Louis’ forehead before sitting back in the chair. He sat back as nurses came into the room and helplessly watched the nurses slowly disconnect the love of his life from the machines.

After that, all Harry remembered was crying. His whole body hurt, his head was pounding but most of all, his heart was hurting. At some point, he vaguely remembered that the other boys and Jay came to the hospital, crying their own tears and comforting each other. He didn’t care for their comfort, nothing would ever make him feel better, fix the hole that was stamped into his heart that kept waiting for Louis to call his name from the next room over. Eventually, they had to face the truth and leave. They all offered to let Harry stay at their place for a few nights but he refused. The least they let him do was drive him home.

Back in the empty flat, he trudged around quietly until he was up in their- his- room. Rummaging around in the closet, he pulled out one of Louis’ beanies and pulled in onto his head, another wave of sobs breaking through him as he collapsed onto the bed. It was real, this really happened. Louis had died. Harry fell asleep that night cuddled up with the pillow that smelled like Louis, his tears and an aching feeling in his chest.


End file.
